


Child of Light

by BlueKingNeos4



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingNeos4/pseuds/BlueKingNeos4
Summary: The Child of Light must rise to defeat the dark, but she won't have to do it alone.
Kudos: 1





	Child of Light

_**A princess sleeping deathly sound** _

_**A young Swordsman of great renown** _

_**These bodies, incarnations found** _

_**To Lemuria they both are bound** _

__

_**Forgotten her, unknowing him** _

__

_**The Sun, The Moon, The Stars** _

_**Lost from the sky, scattered afar** _

_**The darkness hunting for the light** _

_**But a child guards its plight** _

__

_**The Princess stands to fight the dark** _

__

_**From lands afar, a knight arrives** _

_**On a battlefield he thrives** _

_**The Past returns, he must abide** _

_**And Journey to princess’ side** _

__

_**The swordsman returns to guard the girl** _

__

_**To come of age, his mind returns** _

_**Different for her, for she must learn** _

_**An alter waits, there rests the girl** _

_**They meet ‘again’, a magic world** _

__

_**He knows her, she thinks of him** _

__

_**A stranger comes here from the stars** _

_**With power vast, his hope claimed scars** _

_**A shield for those who cannot fight** _

_**He protects with all his might** _

__

_**The three have come, the time is now** _

__

_**The darkness comes, an endless night** _

_**They stand together, a guarding light** _

_**To start again should they die** _

_**For Lemuria, they fix the sky** _

**Author's Note:**

> Real Short I know, but believe me, it took a lot longer to come up with that then you think, speaking of, let me know what you guys think of this so far in the comments.


End file.
